Renesmee and Connor
by Ed-and-Jane
Summary: *CONTAINS BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!* Renesmee has grown up and is ready for Jacob as a boyfriend. what will ensue? read to find out! sorry. I'm bad at making these without spoiling... story's better than synopsis! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT EITHER!
1. The Beginning

Renesmee's POV

We sat together under the setting sun. It reflected off my skin, making me appear like I was one of the stars in the night sky behind us. That's what Jake always called me in sunlight, his daytime star. Though I glowed and even sparkled the tiniest bit, he was still nice looking- very tan, and very strong. Images from the past flickered through my brain as I dozed off against his burning hot shoulder. They were the happiest times in my life, all put together in chronological order. My brain seemed to program them in for me, like a little lullaby.

The first was when I first saw Jacob, looking the same as he does now. I could see the look in his eyes, the light that went off. The smile the crept over his lips. I could still hear him whispering my name, chuckling. Then when I first saw my mother, her dazzling white face and crimson red eyes- even though I'd been two days old, the memories came crystal clear. My first ride on my father's back... the second ride on my father's back... they zipped by, lulling me into a trance as the sun faded into the far, cloud-rung trees.

I saw the next few years, my first birthday, then another few years, then my first actual date with Jake, my first real kiss with Jake, all of our sunsets together, all of our sunrises together, absolutely everything wonderful we did together. Wait, let me rephrase that, absolutely everything wonderful in the world.

I woke in my own room instead of on the grassy hilltop where I'd fallen asleep. My parents had moved back home into the big white house. They still stayed in the cottage sometimes but not usually. Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme were having a bit to much fun with the cottage so it kind of turning into a cottage mansion. Well at least Jacob and I have our own floor now.

It was around four a.m. and Jake was laying next to me, his mouth open, snoring loudly. I don't sleep long so I slipped out into the early morning to the main Cullen house. Of course everyone there was awake. Uncle Emmett was watching last night's baseball game reruns in the living room. Aunt Rosalie sat next to him on the cream colored couch, braiding her hair and then swiftly clawing the perfect plaits apart.

"Come on!" Emmett shouted at the TV even though he'd already watched the game before- Mama likes when I say Aunt and Uncle but she doesn't really care. To her, we're all the same age. It's funny because there's a much bigger age difference between her and my daddy as between her and me. "That was a home run not a foul! I saw it! Trust me! My eye's are much sharper than yours! Oh hey Nessie." He'd been too busy yelling at the TV to hear me come in.

"Hey." I replied. I don't get why Mama makes such a big deal over people calling me after the Loch Ness Monster. I mean, he's cool! The family went to Scotland for Mama's twentieth birthday and we took a side trip to Loch Ness. I wanted to go diving with Emmett to look but Mama wouldn't let me. I only need to breathe every hour at least after all. She didn't trust Nessie... or Emmett.

I headed into the kitchen and snatched some cranberry juice from the fridge (they especially like red foods for reasons in which you could guess), and then perched on the edge of the cream sofa next to Rosalie.

"Want me to braid your hair sweetie?" she asked. Aunt Rosalie had always taken a liking to me. When I was a baby she was like a second mother, as well as Esme and Alice.

_Sure._ I said, but I didn't say it. Just like pretty much every "gifted" vampire, my skills had advanced. I didn't even have to touch someone to put images or thoughts in their heads now, all I had to do is "dial their number" as I say it, or in other words, think it to them.

Rosalie plaited my hair, weaving it in intricate patterns until my head looked like a bronze basket. Instead of your usually french braid, she'd managed to do the same thing with four or five clusters of ringlets. Her gaze appraised my hair, looking over every inch. Then she smiled, pleased with her handy work. I ran my delicate fingers over the braid, my hip-length hair was now shorter, only reaching to about my waist. My hair grows, so quickly. Around my seventh birthday, it'll stop growing, along with the rest of my body. Though half-vampires aren't common, we've met enough to be able to tell that my body will be frozen in time about the time that I'm seven, though I'll look like I'm in my late teens.

After she was done, I bounded up the stairs to see my parents. Their room was on the third floor. It was my fathers old room. Alice did some renovating on it and now... well... now it's a heck of a lot nicer... and it was really nice to begin with.

I knocked on the door with the back of my hand. I really wished I could read minds too. My daddy thinks I'll be able to in the future, but not like he does. He says if I do, it'll be easier, well at least nicer, because unlike him, I'll be able to focus in on one person.

"Come on in Renesmee." My mother responded. I opened the squeak-less white door and stepped through the doorway. My mama was sitting on my fathers lap on the bed. His arms were draped around her waist, holding her to him. As I came in he released her and opened his arms in a gesture that said 'run to me!' I dashed to my family, knowing I couldn't possibly hurt them. I love the way my mother smiles at me, her beautiful golden eyes beaming like the morning sun and her perfect lips turning upwards, showing a small portion of her ultra-white teeth. My father was much the same, but the way he looked at me dazzled me like his face did to my mom when she was still human. It was so nice to be able to tell that my family will love me no matter what. Even if I smell like werewolf.

"Baby, we've gotta get that boyfriend of yours an air freshener to hang around his neck. What do you think?" I just smiled at my mother. Jake had said similar things to me about my family. I think they both smell wonderful. They both think I smell wonderful too, as long as I haven't been hanging around the person they think is rancid.

After a couple hours, I headed out of the house, to the hill where I'd stayed last night. Its grassy summit was covered with the early morning dew. I crouched on the ground, staring off in the opposite direction as last night, looking along the horizon as a giant orange orb crept above its surface. The sky was brilliant, seeming to be splashed by watercolors. Bright oranges, coral pinks, and royal purples peeked around the puffy clouds. The whole sky was a magnificent painting created by Mother Earth and Father Sky. As I admired the sky, a pair of almost steamy arms wrapped around me, pulling me towards him. I tilted my head backwards and looked into Jacob's deep set, dark, eyes.

"Good morning." he said softly, and then yawned.

"Good morning to you too." I replied. He put his hand under my chin and brought my head up to kiss him. The way he kissed me told me he loved me more than anything else in the world. And I knew I felt the same way.

The thing with Jacob is, he doesn't really have a choice to who he loves. Well, I mean he does but when it comes to me, it's different. Before I was born, my mother thought Edward, her husband, my father, was the most beautiful creature on the face of the Earth. But after, she had to admit, she thought I was actually more beautiful than my dad. Even more beautiful than my gorgeous Aunt Rosalie. But that was not why Jacob is drawn to me. Jacob is a werewolf or kind of shape shifter. All, well most, werewolves "imprint." Imprinting is a kind of love at first sight. If a werewolf sees that one special person, they know it's love at first site, no matter how old they, or the other person are.

The point of imprinting is so that the werewolves know... who they'll make the best baby werewolves with. Whoever they've imprinted on is automatically their soul mate and there's nothing they can do about it. And it's not like they get to choose either- but they don't care, they're already in love. It can be hard though, because the imprintee might not like them back, but they'll always love them anyways. The wolves are meant to be, and will be, anything that person wants them to be- whether it's a friend, a boy-friend, a soul mate, or anything in between. I hope that makes sense.

It's kind of similar with my mom and my dad... but different. My dad was attracted to my mom because... well she... her blood smelt so good! The first time they met, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stop from killing her right then. But he overcame himself and they became immediate soul mates.

I'm lucky. I can like whoever they are for who they are, no exceptions. But I know that my only true love will be Jacob.

Later that day we took a trip to Charlie's house. Charlie is my mom's dad, my grandpa, but I just call him Charlie because my mom just calls him Charlie.

"Hey Nessie!" He said cheerfully as I came in. "Oh I haven't seen you in a while!" I nodded, smiling. It had been nearly a year since I'd seen him last seen him. I'd been five years old then. "Wow! You grow up so fast honey." I smiled again. I knew it was true. I sure didn't look like a six year old. More like a sixteen year old.

The Charlie situation was difficult. He didn't really know about any of us. He only knew that Jacob was a werewolf. Jake had shown him after Bella, my mom, became a vampire. The plan was to try to lead Grampy Swan- Charlie- to believe that we were all werewolves. It was dangerous to have a human know about vampires. My mother had known and the Volturi, the closest vampires could get to royalty, almost killed her right there. It was convenient that werewolves grew a lot when they were young too. It made it seem like I was growing like an exaggerated werewolf.

My mother was making some cookies in the kitchen and I was inhaling all the chocolate fumes from the oven.

"Thanks Bells." Charlie smiled. "You know the chocolate-chip ones are my favorite."

"I know Dad." she replied. Once they were done, we all (me, Charlie, and Jacob) took one except for my parents. Regular vampires don't eat.

We were about to leave when Charlie took my mom aside.

"Bella," he began. "I know Nessie's not... regular but..." I could hear him though I was waiting in my mother's no really new anymore car. It was nice. I liked it. My dad had been so happy when we were thinking of getting it for him for his 110th birthday. There are no secrets with him always reading your mind. Aunt Alice was mad though. She wished my mom had come up with the idea and bought it on her own, because Edward can't read her mind. He collects cars or something. They changed their mind on him and didn't tell Mama. They decided at give it to my mom. This one is a convertible called a Lotus Elise. I just like it because it's orange. I'm getting off topic.

"Are you sure she's okay?" he continued. "I mean, that girl is six and she... looks ten years older than she is!"

"It's okay Dad." she soothed. "Renes- Nessie's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."


	2. The Arrival

Later it started raining again. Emmett, Jasper, and my father were dancing around outside in the rain. Jacob morphed into a big furry dog and ran out into the woods to join them. It was funny how accustomed the vampires and wolves had come to each other. It was almost like Jake wasn't a big hairy dog. Jacob's not exactly a werewolf. He can morph whenever he feels like it.

Feeling left out, the rest of us followed except for Carlisle and Esme. I ran at full speed to find Jacob, following his scent. I didn't really mind being slower than the others because I wasn't full vampire. I'm pretty close to how fast they are if I try my hardest. When I spotted Jake, he hadn't heard me coming yet. I stored up all of my energy and made a swift, soundless, leap onto his russet back. He didn't even flinch. I was impressed.

When we got to the spot where the boys roughhoused, Jacob played like he was one of them. They were just like brothers except the Cullens had to watch their teeth. It was nice how no one minded that they were sopping wet. After around midnight, we headed back to the little cottage in the middle of the woods. I didn't know why we didn't just stay at the house but Jacob seemed to have other plans.

We stood under the roof's overhang, shielding ourselves from the pounding rain. It was slightly relieving to be inside. The fire was already started in the little stone fireplace. Jacob swung me over his shoulder lightly and was heading for the stairs. I didn't care much for being carried so I climbed down from his shoulders and scooped him up in my arms, cradling him like a baby.

"Comfy?" I asked. He just made little snoring sounds. I rolled my eyes but smiled as I set him down in my old baby cradle that I'd only been able to use for a couple of weeks. He opened his eyes and gave a small puzzled look at his lack of space. Seeing he's practically seven feet tall, he didn't fit too well. He closed his eyes again and continued with the little snoring sounds.

I tiptoed out of the room and into the bathroom, turning on the hot shower, and then began combing through the plaits of my hair. When I got in, the steamy water immediately unknotted my tight muscles and soothed my quick pulse.

After a couple minutes, (I take quick showers) I turned off the water and rapped myself in a towel. I just let my hair drip down my back, not bothering to put it up in a hair towel. I opened the door and let the steam escape, bracing myself for the chill. I jumped when I saw Jacob there, and it's not easy to startle me. He wrapped his warm arms around me, keeping me toasty just like the steam had. Jake pulled my up into the same position I'd held him in before. I brought my face up to him, gently touching my lips to his. He placed me on my back on top of the bed. I smiled as he came and lay next to me, intertwining his fingers between mine. As I rolled over closer to him, the towel fell on the floor... and I didn't bother to pick it up.

My life had gone by fairly normally... for a half vampire... until then. When I woke up that morning, I'd felt entirely fine. I went through my day like I usually did; the only difference was that I felt a little tired and a little slow. Carlisle scared me by saying he thought I looked sick and my daddy chuckled when he felt my forehead with his icy hand and said I was burning up. My grandfather Carlisle thought I must just be looking a bit pale.

By the time I went to bed that night, I was still much myself. It only bothered me the tiniest bit that I'd been feeling a little off during the day. I went to sleep effortlessly. Yet, when I woke up the next day, something had definitely changed.

_Jake, I feel funny._ I thought to him, rubbing my forehead. The sky was a deep magenta when I'd woken up. My stomach hurt a bit too. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I felt suddenly queasy and threw-up probably everything I'd eaten the previous day into the toilet. Jake rose quickly.

"Nessie?" he asked tenderly. "Are... are you okay?" I coughed as softly and spit into the toilet, trying to rid my mouth of the disgusting taste.

"I... I think so."

"You sure?" he was always so concerned and sweet whenever I had a problem. It made me feel a little bad that I didn't do much for him but I don't think he minded. I wonder if he would've been concerned with the extremely loud and shrill scream, obviously from Alice, coming from the main Cullen house if he'd heard it.

As I brushed my teeth to get the acidic taste out of my mouth, I studied my reflection in the full length mirror. I thought I was fairly pretty, but not gorgeous like everybody else thought. I had long, hip-length, bronze hair that spiraled in perfect ringlets, giving me a slightly Irish look. My skin was very pale and almost clear looking. I was tall too and people always said I had a nice figure. As I really studied myself for the first time, I saw that my stomach appeared slightly swollen. I shook off any thoughts before they got to me, guessing it was just from vomiting everything this morning, and then dashed off to my family's house.

I didn't think I'd be panting by the time I got to the wide front porch of the magnificent white, house. The usual quick dash had felt more like a long trek to me that time. Maybe it was just because I was catching something. I made a snap decision to see Carlisle again.

"Renesmee." he answered softly as I was about to knock on the tall, thick doors of his office. He must have been able to decipher my footsteps from the others', or maybe he just smelt me. I opened the doors and entered quietly. "You still do look a tad sick." I just nodded.

"I feel sick too. I threw-up this morning... I'm fine I just want to make sure I'm not sick so I don't give it to anyone."

Carlisle did a variety of tests on me. For some reason that I couldn't make out, he seemed tense, on edge, he even pulled the doorknob right out of the door when he came back with the results.

"Renesmee... You need to hear something. You might want to sit down."

I didn't know too much about how I came to be. Actually, barely anyone knows about how I came to be. I could remember all the way to even when I was in the womb. My mother's voice was one of the most calming things in the world to me and I'd been able to recognize that by age negative three weeks. I could also remember to the time when I heard Carlisle describing what I was to my mother- a human-vampire hybrid. What Carlisle diagnosed now was much the same but it was instead it was a human-lupine-human-vampire hybrid... if that makes any sense. That means a werewolf and half-vampire mix in geeky science language.

There was much chaos amongst the people in the house that morning, even before Jacob came. Especially with my mother. She was worried about me and about the fact that she was going to be twenty-five year old grandma. I was due to have a baby in two weeks.

My mother told Jacob for me. He was a bit taken aback at first but then he turned ecstatic. I knew my role in all of the imprinting stuff was to bring the "little wolves" and continue the pack. I was perfectly fine with that role too. My only problem was that I was actually due to give birth in two short weeks.

"It's because werewolves and half vampires grow very quickly." Carlisle had tried to explain. "So your child- girl or boy- will grow at a rate of about twenty times faster than the regular child." I gasped. How my life would change in two weeks! And I'm only six years old!

The days went by slowly sometimes and quickly others. Each day it was harder to run and more tiring. I also became afraid of hurting the child. The hospital's ultrasound wasn't strong enough to be able to see the baby's gender or whether it was even normal or not.

"It will probably hurt... a lot." my mother told me one afternoon. I respected her honesty. "When you were born, you ripped right through me practically! Tearing me open with your teeth!" I averted my eyes from hers. I gently placed my fingertips on her temple, showing her my most sincere sorry possible, showing her my deepest gratitude, my thankfulness, and most importantly, the way she's always made me smile. "It's okay Renesmee. You'll be okay. The thing is..." she trailed off. "It's a... possibility... that if you get hurt too much, we might have to change you." I knew what that meant. It meant turn me into a regular vampire... and separate me from Jacob... forever.

The baby began to kick earlier. It would kick my ribs a lot. One time it managed to break one. I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to be changed. To Jacob, that would practically be killing me. Our kinds are mortal enemies.

I found out later about Alice's scream that second morning. She'd been searching the future when it went blank. Usually, if there are werewolves there or me, it will be blurry. This time, she said her visions went absolutely blank. There was absolutely nothing there. She thought the world was going to end but it was just my child. Alice doesn't really get how none of us ever have seen the future! I mean, she should be gracious for what she has.

It was the day I was due. I didn't feel very bad, surprisingly. Carlisle seemed positive that I was due that day though. I sat on the cream couch which Jacob. He had his hand on my stomach, making small circles, humming. I had my head leaning on his shoulder. It wasn't even awkward. Somehow, Jake seemed so ready for this. He seemed like this was all he ever wanted, and the truth is, it probably was. I put my fingers to his temple and he smiled at me.

_Oh Nessie, I love you more than anything in the world. I really hope you know that._ I whipped my hand from his head. He was startled.

"Are you all right?!" I calmed down and then held his hand.

_Yes._ I told him "with my mind." "Wait..." I put my fingers to his head again. "Think something."

_Ummm.... I don't know what to think... come on think of something! Oh right... this is thinking of something. Ummm... I love you?_ My face broke into a smile.

"Oh Jacob Black, I love you too!" I threw my arms around him. "Jake! Guess what? I read your mind!" Just as his smile broke out, a hard, stabbing pain was piercing at my chest. Uh oh. It was time.


	3. Connor

After that I was out. I was out cold. Carlisle was there just in time to put me to sleep. The baby had totally ripped out of my stomach, they'd said. They said he was strong, stronger than me, but he'd never hurt me because the womb was so thick. Carlisle said I'd been very, very, lucky that I hadn't been killed.

I didn't wake up until the next day. I found it hard to move my muscles because of all the medication and morphine that was still in me.

_Jacob._ I thought to him. He was in the room, which I noticed was Carlisle's office, and turned around quickly at the sound of my "voice."

"Nessie! Darling! You're okay! I was so worried!" Jake was yelling now. All the others heard him and ran upstairs. Jacob was practically laying on me in a hug so all my mother could do was hold my hand.

_Mama._ I thought softly. She smiled warmly at me.

"Oh my baby. Thank God you're okay." she whispered.

_Mama,_ I thought again. _Mama, what, what happened? Mama, I wanna see my baby._

That's when I spotted him. He was held by Rosalie, of course. She was hovering over him like he was her own. It was a baby boy, my baby boy. He was my child. And wow, he was the most precious, beautiful thing I'd ever seen. But there was something off, something I couldn't place. Then I noticed it. There was no way that baby was one day old. There was no way. He looked more like a month old. But I still knew that he was mine.

Aunt Rosalie sat him in my arms and he cocked his head at me. I looked at my child. His skin was a soft pink and slightly tanned, a trait obviously from Jacob. It appeared satin smooth and a tiny bit translucent like mine. His tiny features where perfect looking but not angular, most soft, probably a trait from my mother. His hair was a very odd dark bronze-like color, almost brown, and was very straight and fine. But it was his eyes that really threw my through a loop.

His eyes were a color I'd never seen before and one that's almost impossible to describe. The color was so beautiful, so absolutely amazing, that I couldn't take my own eyes away from them. They were large and looked like they'd withheld centuries of knowledge. They sparkled and seemed like they would light up a dark room with the luminance. But, the strangest and most remarkable thing was, the seemed to be outlined in a silvery color along edges of his irises.

I found myself awestruck by his beauty but was able to move my lips eventually. "We never thought of a name." I stated. Jake put his hand to his chin, as if he had a beard that he was stroking like people did in old movies.

"How about... Mack. Mack Black." he offered. I laughed and shook my head. "Then what about Red. Red Black." I just rolled my eyes.

"I know what we should call him."

"What?" He seemed eager.

"Conner." As if it was a sign, the child looked back at Jacob and giggled.

"That's perfect." Thus, Conner's name was born.

"Oh yeah. Conner's a very special little boy."

"He's very interesting." Grandfather Carlisle explained after I was dressed and could walk. Luckily half-vampires recover quite quickly like werewolves. I was nearly unharmed from the wreckage that my baby had put me through. Nothing remained but a long line of stitches going down my torso. "I'm positive there has never been a creature like him in the world." he seemed quite confident about that.

"Since we've had so little experience with his kind, we had no idea what will come of him." There was a sad tone to his voice. Who knew how much ignorance could be unsettling! "I'm guessing he'll be much like you though. You'll grow until your body looks like it's in its late teens. Then you'll stop. Alice has told us that will happen when you're seven. But since Connor is growing even faster than you are, we calculate he'll be fully grown when he's around five? I'm not sure." I could only nod.

"Does he have... venom?" I asked, my voice cracking on the word. Carlisle's expression turned slightly cold.

"I certainly hope not." He replied. "There would be no way to know without harming anyone." I nodded. Jake wouldn't live if he got bit by our son. "He seems to be controlled though, he hasn't bit anyone yet."

"Good." I couldn't help the relief that washed over me. Once I was over the shock of Conner, I suddenly felt very tired.

"Sleep Nessie, you must be exhausted." I yawned slightly and closed my eyes, then was swiftly swept away into unconsciousness.

When I woke, I was in my bedroom in the little cabin again. The thin white shades were drawn open around the big bay window. I could see the sun high in the bright blue sky, not a single storm cloud threatened the horizon. A beautiful day. The sunlight drifted in and over on top of my outstretched hands, wrapping them in a shimmering blanket of warmth, making them glow. I washed up and ran over to the Cullen house.

"Hey Nessie! Oh I'm so glad your better!" Emmett came bounding gracefully and pulled me into one of his big bear hugs.

"E... Em... m... ett..." I said, chocking slightly as his strength got the best of him... which wasn't unusual. He let go quickly and I fell slightly to a heap on the floor.

"Sorry Ness."

"No problem." I replied, dusting off my now dirty jeans. I grabbed a banana from the kitchen fruit basket and headed towards the babble I heard somewhere off upstairs. I paused at the door and listened quietly, hoping not to disturb something.

"Okay Conner, say 'Mama.' Don't you want to surprise your mama? She'll be so happy." I heard an adorable giggle and then,

"Mama!" There was a bit of uneven, soft thuds across the ground and then the tall white door of my parents' room opened. "Mama!"

I couldn't help but laughing as Conner appeared by himself at the door, smiling with a full set of teeth. I picked him up and was surprised at how light he was. I kissed the top of his head on his fine red-brown hair. I inhaled his scent and was amazed at how delicious he smelled! How had I not noticed before? Before I knew what I was doing, I put him on the ground and knelt down on the floor.

Conner came forward and wrapped his warm arms around me and pulled me close.

"Wow Conner! Your really strong!" He smiled at me as if he knew what I'd said.

"Thank you." He replied. I stood up and once again did not make myself do it.

"He can talk?" I asked my mom who I now saw in the bedroom with my father.

"Yeah! He's as amazing as you were!" She materialized at the doorway where I stood. When I picked him up again without my choosing to do so, I was starting to get curious as it seemed something was disturbing my free will or something like that.

"Conner, stop it. Your mother doesn't know." My dad appeared by my mom and leaned over to kiss the top of my head too.

"Don't know what?" Now I was really confused.

"Conner has a... a gift... too." He does? I thought. Know need to speak it aloud when your father can read minds. "Ya. He can... influence thoughts." Whoa.

"Like mind control?"

"Ya pretty much." My mom chimed in, her voice like wind chimes.

"So that's why I was just... doing stuff?" They nodded in sequence.

"Guess it runs in the family." My mom laughed, good humored as always. She was right though. My father can read minds, my mother can protect them, I can show them memories, and he can control them. Figures. His kid'll be able to use telekinesis and join the club.

Jake bounded in at the moment. "Ness!.. I mean.."

"Whatever. It's a lost cause." my mom replied. She had lost the Nessie nickname battle. I was wrapped in another bear hug- rather wolf hug- while still holding Conner.

"Well you two go play with Conner. Alice is dragging me along on a shopping spree for him, though I'm trying to convince her that he won't fit in it two days later. That doesn't seem to bother her." I laughed as my mother and father left, flying down the stairs in a flash. I looked over at Conner's clothes. He was obviously dressed by Alice. His white and green striped polo shirt highlighted whatever color his eyes were. He was wearing khakis and adorable mini sneakers. We followed my parents down the stair at a slower pace and headed outside.


	4. A Visitor

The sun was still shining and it was around three o'clock. Angry clouds were starting to lurk at the edges of the vast cerulean sky. I stepped into the sun, closing my eyes and breathing in airs fresh scent. Through my closed lids, I could see how the sun glowed off my skin and their other side. I turned to Jacob who was standing tall beside me, grinning, breathing the air too. Little Conner was mirroring us. I was surprised to see how the sunlight seemed to ricochet of his skin in small beams. He did have some apparent vampire in him. That worried me a bit as I remembered what Carlisle had said before, about hoping he had no venom, and shivered.

"Mama, I wanna play!" I was still amazed he could speak. How was that possible? He was suddenly at the other side of the Cullen's big lawn, fast as a vampire. I chased after him with Jacob at my heels. We wrestled and played together for a while until the angry clouds covered the sun and moisture dripped from the sky onto our faces, washing away the glow of our skin.

Later, Jacob, Conner and I were sitting down to dinner, I'd cooked spaghetti and meatballs- Jake's favorite. Conner must've been hungry because he finished all of his on his own, despite the fact that he was not even two days old- he had the appetite of a wolf.

I was clearing off the table when the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" I heard Esme mumble as I handed her our plates to put in the dishwasher. Carlisle came downstairs in a flash with a "I'm sorry" expression on his face.

"I forgot, I told Charlie that he could come over and watch the game!" We all put on smiles as he opened the door.

"Charlie!" he said. "Long time no see!" Always quiet Charlie's expression was embarrassed as he stepped over the threshold, into the house.

"Ya... I 'spose it's been a while."

"Ch- Dad!" my mother said as she headed down the stairs looking beautiful as ever.

"Bells!" Mother wrapped her cold stone arms around Charlie as he awkwardly place his right hand on her back.

"Hey Chief Swan." Jacob acknowledged him as he walked to the couch.

"Hey Nessie, Esme." Grandpa Charlie called to us from the doorway.

"Sit down, sit down." All the guys headed to the big white sofa to watch the Mariners play on the Cullen's big TV. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and my father materialized at the edge of the stairs as well and followed them.

Hooting and hollering began as I finished loading the dishes and went to join Aunt Rosalie and Auntie Alice (she insisted I called her Auntie now. Aunt was too serious) in Carlisle's office who were sure to be with Conner.

Once the game was over, I went to say goodbye to Charlie.

"Good game." They were all saying to each other.

"Ya. Glad we got the TV again after Edward broke it." Emmett said. My father elbowed him in the stomach.

"Bye Grandpa." I called and was about to go back upstairs.

"Mama?" Conner was suddenly there at the top of the stairs. Shoot. How'd we explain that to Charlie... maybe he won't notice.

"Hey, who's that?" Of course he'd notice.

"Oh, Charlie we forgot to tell you." My quick-thinking father took my mom's hand. "We adopted a little boy too." Charlie raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Two kids now? But you guys are so young."

"There are just too many parent-less kids out there." my mom covered.

_Conner, please understand, you've got to pretend Bella's your mommy now._ _Okay?_ I did my best to send Conner the quick thought and hoped my skill worked on him too.

"Can I see 'im?" Charlie asked. My father nodded towards me.

"Ness, can you go get him for Charlie?" I nodded and dashed up the stairs, almost too fast to be a human. I picked up Conner swiftly and trotted back down the stairs. I placed my palm on his cheek and showed him how Charlie didn't know what we were and who he was so to be careful. It didn't occur to me what was the most dangerous thing for Charlie to notice.

"Can I hold him?" Charlie asked. I handed Conner over with a smile. "Nice eyes." he said and patted his fine hair.

"No!" my father cried and Alice ran downstairs to fast for a human as she'd seen Charlie's fate. Conner leaned as he smelt Charlie better, the sweet, pure scent of a human. His teeth closed on Grandpa Charlie's neck in an instant.

"Ow." Charlie said. "Stop! Ow!" With a touch so gentle only Carlisle could manage, he ripped my son of Charlie, but it was too late.

Grandpa Charlie fell to the floor. His eyes were squeezed shut, his jaw locked. He groaned loudly and by now, all the Cullens- and Blacks- were crowding around him. A vampire soft murmur passed through the group.

"He bit him... he bit him... he bit him..." Conner had venom.


	5. Changed

The next three days were long ones. It had been too late to save Charlie from the venom. He was destined to become one of us... well at least one of the Cullens. Carlisle and I took Conner to the hospital after hours to do some tests, though I protested, Carlisle was sure it was a smart idea.

When we arrived, Conner sat on one of the hard hospital beds with the crinkly paper on top. Though the mood was sullen, Conner couldn't seem to stop smiling. I stuck a Q-tip into his mouth and Carlisle compared it with one he'd stuck in his mouth. Luckily, they didn't just evaporate like I thought they would.

"The venom's exactly the same." He announced. "Your grandpa will be a regular vampire." Grandpa Carlisle seemed pleased with this fact. I suppose it's because that means Charlie won't be exploding into a wolf anytime soon. He also did some blood tests but I didn't care as much about that. I ran Conner home while Carlisle finished the testing and sanitized everything.

When we got back, everything was much the same. My mother knelt beside Charlie, who now lay on the giant white sofa by the huge TV, and never left his side. I could hear his heart taking off, sounding like a helicopter now, as we walked through the door. He was trying not to scream, it was obvious, but sometimes he let out small whimpers. Charlie was strong, he wouldn't let us see his emotions.

Uncle Jasper did his best to comfort him, but after a while Alice had to take him away because Charlie's agony probably was making his head burst. Daddy was there to supply the mind reading, but he wasn't really getting anything because Charlie's thoughts weren't exactly comprehensible.

"Oh mommy." I leaned against my mother's hard shoulder. "It's all my fault." I felt horrible.

"No no honey! Why would you think that?" For the first time in a while, her pained golden eyes turned to me. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"Because Conner's mine!" Tears welled in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back anymore. I cried into her shoulder, getting her no-doubt-expensive-Alice-bought shirt all soggy. She comforted me until I fell asleep, still leaning against her.

When I woke up, it was early morning. I found Conner sleeping in Rosalie and Emmett's room, with Rosalie hovering over him, making goo-goo faces that he couldn't see.

"Oh hey Nessie." She greeted me as I came in. "You look... beat."

"Yeah." I replied. I sat on the bed next to Conner and picked him up lightly so he slept in my arms.

"How's Charlie?"

"I think he's almost dead... well... you know what I mean." She smiled and nodded. "I bet it'll be an hour or so. Just a guess. I don't think it's possible for a heart to beat much faster."

"Poor Charlie." Was all she said.

Jacob and Conner were scooted out to the cottage. We weren't quite sure how a newborn would react to a part wolf, part vampire, part human child. And of course he'd have some trouble with Jake and his werewolfiness. They'd decided that since I wasn't very edible smelling that I could stay. It pained me to watch Conner go away and to want to go with him but also to want to stay and see Charlie really see for the first time in his kind-of-but-not-really-any-more life. It was like someone was pulling my arms and the other person was pulling my legs and trying to break me in half.

Around ten minutes after Jake and Conner left, Charlie stopped stirring as much though his face was still strained and his hands were balled into fists. We all stood huddled around him as the intensely quick thudding of his heart beat so fast that it was a monotone. His back arced from the wooden floor of the living room that he was now laying on. Suddenly he fell back onto the floor and his features fell blank for a moment. You could tell even Charlie was listening to his heart stutter one last time and come to a stop that seemed to echo in the petrifying silence. He lay there for three more extremely long seconds while we all stared, probably thinking of what had happened to him- wondering where the next beats of his heart had gone to- since surely he knew he was no longer normal.


	6. Explanations

Charlie's eyes flicked open. Their crimson color was not surprising, my own mother's had been that way for quite a while. He stood in a swift movement and slid into a defensive crouch. I guttural rumbling came from his throat and ripped through his new, ultra-white teeth in a vicious snarl. Jasper, Emmett, and my father had already moved in front of the rest of us, acting as a blockade if he was to be wild.

Jasper's fists were clenched and bone-white. Obviously he was focusing on keeping Charlie calm. Charlie seemed to somehow develop a conscious and straightened out. His hand flew to his throat and strangled it, trying to stifle the burning.

"Charlie," Carlisle said soothingly. "Charlie, it's okay. No one wants to hurt you. Nothing is wrong. It's okay." It sounded like he was talking to a dog or a five-year-old.

"My throat..." Charlie said back, his voice perfectly smooth like a good radio talk-show host.

"Yes, I'm sure your throat hurts. We'll take care of that in a minute. Just listen for a second..." Charlie's face caused Carlisle to stop.

"How am I alive?" He asked. "Why did you just burn me? How am I alive?" His voice was rising in pitch and in volume.

"Charlie, just allow us a minute to explain to you before you do anything rash..." Suddenly the atmosphere was incredibly calm, almost like numbing medicine, as Jasper sent out a huge rush of tranquility.

"O... K..." He stammered. Carlisle forced him to sit down even though vampires don't really care either way.

"Charlie," my father began, "I know you're probably really confused," Charlie grunted. "But everything is ok.

"Everything you knew before was only the necessary things. For all you know, we could be werewolves, we could be... werecats.... we could be mermaids for crying out loud! All you knew was that we weren't human." Charlie nodded. He was obviously was a little uncomfortable but was handling himself quite nicely.

"Now," Edward continued, "because a stroke of bad luck, you've become... one of us."

"What exactly.... do you mean?" My mother stepped out from between Emmett and my father.

"Dad, we're vampires." Grandpa Charlie sucked in a brief rush of air, listening to it whistle down his throat.

"I knew from the very... I knew... I knew this wasn't normal." A small chuckle was passed through the crowd. Normal. That was an understatment.


	7. Werewolves

We told Charlie everything about us, who he now was, and was we thought Connor was. He got used to the idea over time, and though like all of us he had a rough start, he eventually, around two years later, overcame his newborn years.

Connor's second birthday was coming up and he was nearing six feet tall. His vision was sharp as a tack, his speed impeccable, and he was the handsomest two year old I ever remember seeing, though he actually looked around thirteen. He went to school on the reservation, because they were used to extremely fast growing children and already knew everything about our family. Just in the past couple of months we switched him to a more advanced school just outside of Forks.

Connor was so smart that he skipped through more than four grades a year and was done with middle school before he was two. His personality was much like Jacob's, witty, funny, shining like the sun.

"Hey Ness, pass the pen please." Emmett asked. We were all busy signing and writing all over Connor's giant birthday card and setting up for his surprise party while he was at school. Alice's idea of course.

I was about to leave to go to the cottage and get Connor's presents to put on the massive glass table when my cell phone rang and I reached into me pocket to get it.

"Hello?" I asked soothingly.

"Um... hi this is the school nurse." The school nurse replied. "Is this the mother of Connor Black?"

"That would be me."

"Um yes... well... you see..." This didn't seem to be going well.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as I began to get nervous.

"Well... I'm not sure if this is some well done practical joke, but Connor got very angry when a student gave him grief, and he... well... he turned into a wolf?" I sounded like she was asking a question.

I didn't reply for a minute and kind of just stood there staring out the back window wall of the Cullen house.

"Mrs. Black...?"

"I suppose I should come pick him up then." I hung up the phone and walked out the door without another word.

When I pulled up to the school, everything seemed fairly normal. I parked my new Porsche Panamera in the lot and hurried to the front door. I walked by the office and though I'd never been there, I headed right over to the nurses office just by following Connor's latest scent. I knocked once and opened the door without waiting to be called in.

Connor sat in a folding chair on one side of the room with his head in his hands. He glanced up when I came in, his eyes glinting chocolate brown through the colored contacts he had taken from my mother's old stash.

"Hi Mom." He said quietly. There were other children in the room but they were all pushed to the other side, as if to be as far from Connor as possible. I noticed that I hadn't had to the time to make my appearance look the age of a mother so I must've still looked like a teenager to all of them.

_Honey what happened?_ I sat in the chair beside him and placed by hand on his knee so he could hear me without speaking.

"I dunno. I just got mad..."

"Mrs. Black you're here..." the nurse cut him off. "Well that was fast." she mumbled.

"I came here as quickly as I could." I replied, not mentioning the fact that I drove over one hundred miles per hour... she didn't need to know that. "Should I take Connor home now? I'm sure all of this is just some kind of misunderstanding..."

"Yes probably, but he does have an outrageously high fever, 110 degrees fahrenheit, I don't know how on earth he hasn't passed out or anything, you need to take him to a hospital!"

"No problem, I'm related to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He'll be fine in his hands."

"Well that sure is good, keep him home for the next couple days, I don't want anyone else getting sick." I nodded to her.

"Come on Con. Let's go home." Connor stood up and sulked out of the office in front of me.

We got to the car and had to push aside some curious boys who were taking pictures with it, pretending it was theirs. I drove home in a rush and took Connor into the house.

"Surprise!" they all yelled when we came in but even the confetti that began to descend from the top of the stairs seemed to know that this was not the time for a party. Jake ran over to Connor and put one hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"A call came from the school saying that..." my mouth closed without my permission as Connor forced me to stop using his special "power" to control or influence thoughts at his own will.

"Shawn said I was a nerd because I skipped so many grades. He said I was a whimp for skipping the day we blood tested like all of you guys did. He said I came from a family of freaks. I got mad and suddenly I felt like I was being ripped apart. I took a step forward and he backed up along with everyone else in the hallway. But the bell rang and they all ran away after a second a silence and just as suddenly as before, I went back to normal. A couple minutes later teachers ran out threatening to call the police and I was surrounded by so many people and the nurse can to take my temperature and dragged me with her and..." he seemed out of breath so he stopped. "I'm not really all that sure of what happened."

Connor had long ago learned what we all were. He knew we weren't normal but that everyone else thought we were. He knew that we stayed carefully hidden and that slips like these caused disputes with creatures such as the Volturi.

"I can't go back can I?" He asked. I reached on my tiptoes to kiss the top of his head.

"I don't know Sweetie. I don't know."


	8. Trip

We kept Connor home from that school and taught him ourselves. It was obvious that he'd become a werewolf too, like Jacob. Carlisle was the most baffled. He couldn't understand how vampire venom could function within a werewolf without destroying it.

Connor continued to be the same bright, shining... person... we all knew and loved. He was the bridge between the vampire world and LaPush.

For my eighth birthday, my family decided to surprise me with a vacation spot. We were going to France, a place I'd always wanted to go! Are things were already packed and we all left the next morning.

France was one of the most beautiful places I'd ever seen. We went all over, to Paris, Lyon, Bordeaux, and all along the coast. Alice knew every single boutique we were to go to and most of the people in them. Apparently she goes to France a lot on shopping sprees. After two weeks, it was time to head home. Our plane was set to take off in San Gimignano, Italy. Alice had booked the flight there because she was obsessed with going to this store there that she'd never been to.

"Are we there yet?" Jake joked as we drove down the coast of Italy. The sun was just setting, casting an orange glow across the sea that expanded openly beside the road, turning my skin the color of a creamcicle. A creamcicle that glowed slightly.

I snoozed against Jacob's shoulder as I sat in the middle of the crowded backseat of the rental car, Connor on my other side, my father driving with my mother at shotgun. I was dreaming peacefully, subconsciously knowing that my hand was in my mother's as she watched me dream. I woke groggily when my mother's hand left mine and immediately sensed a change in the mood. My father was talking on his cellular phone and driving at the same time (which is illegal in many states in the U.S. I might add). His words poured from his mouth too quickly even for me to understand and his lips blurred so much that they didn't appear to be moving.

I managed to make out that he was talking to Alice about something serious- too serious to be spoken at normal tones. Suddenly, the car stopped with a jolt and slammed me into my seatbelt and then hard back against the seat. Though the sun had fully set now, and the sky was pitch black, I could easily see that many darkly cloaked forms seemed to be walking, no floating, towards the car.


	9. Volturi

It was like ultra deja vu. I remember just eight years ago, almost the same exact thing had happened. The Volturi closed in on us. Gray cloaks nearly pressed against every window around the car. Claustrophobia slowly crept over me as I noticed how trapped we were.

"Um... Mom, what's going on?" Connor asked slowly. We'd never told him much about the Volturi, other than that they were a group of vampires in Italy. Why had we been so stupid? Why had we come so close to their home city with Connor here? Why did Auntie Alice have to be so obsessed with shopping?

"I don't really know." I replied blatantly.

"Stay here." I hear my father instruct us all quietly. Slowly, he pulled the handle and the door clicked open. He stepped outside quickly and then closed the door with a thud. I could hear horrifyingly familiar voices from the outside of the car.

"Edward, Carlisle, friends, how nice of you to stop by!" Aro's voice could be heard from somewhere nearby. "Why don't you invite your family out here, we can have a little get together! Wouldn't that be splendid."

"Actually Aro, we're in a bit of a hurry." Carlisle explained. "We've got a plane to catch in a couple hours. As much as we'd love to stay..."

"Well I suppose that's alright then. Can't my brother's and I just say a brief hello to your family then, rather a goodbye seeing you're leaving? It would be a shame for you to come so far from home, seeing we're such close friends," I shivered. "and we didn't even say hello."

"No, it's alright, we really must be going..." Edward began.

"Well if you don't let us say hello it would appear that you're hiding something!" He let out an echoing laugh. I found it quite strange that so many of the Volturi was here and he was the only one speaking. And that they just happened to be walking around on a highway when they just happened to come across us. "We wouldn't want anyone thinking that now would we." He continued. I clutched Connor to me slightly. This was the end of our nearly perfect lives for sure. Aro surely knew Connor was here and was determined to take him away from us.

"Why would we be hiding something?" my father's voice was always smooth, even when he was lying... or stalling.

"We know he's there!" Caius' voice exploded from somewhere else. "Bring him out here! He must be destroyed! I'm not letting another hybrid live!" Suddenly, there was a low, metallic groaning coming from all around us. Slowly, moonlight filtered in above my head as the car was split in half. We were all subconsciously crouching on the seats before the car's metal siding had even touched the ground.

"Well now the rental car people are gonna be pissed." Jake mumbled.

"Caius, calm yourself." Aro soothed. "Handy trick, eh? We acquired a new guard member very soon after we returned from our last get together near your home." We were all standing outside by then. It appeared we'd been on a dirt road in the middle of some sort of meadow like thing. There were no sounds to be heard but our soft breathing and crickets. "This is Alexander, he's the one that did the honors of destroying your vehicle. Much like your Egyptian friend, he can preform an interesting form of telekinesis."

Aro turned his affectionate gaze from Alexander to Connor. "And this must be Connor."

"Don't hurt him!" My words screamed from my mouth accidentally as I clutched him tighter to me. "What did he do to you?"

"He'll never fit into the natural world! He must be des-" Caius was quickly cut off.

"Brother, contain yourself." Aro turned to us once again. "But he is correct you know. Connor was never meant to exist." Every single Cullen and Black cringed with his words. "LaPush wolves are nowhere else in the world, thus this creation has definitely never occurred before. There is no way of knowing what he shall become. How can venom exist in his system without killing him is my question. How do we know he won't be agonized when the venom finally overcomes him? How do we know he won't expose us all? This time there are no exceptions. There is no other choice. He must be terminated."

"No!" We all shrieked.

"There has to be another choice!" I pleaded. Especially with their guards new member, if this turned to a fight, there was no way we could win. Plus we didn't have witnesses like we had eight years ago. But if Connor went down, we all went down. Jake and I wouldn't live without him. My parents wouldn't live without me, Esme wouldn't live without my parents, Carlisle wouldn't live without Esme. The other's wouldn't be able to live with people not being able to live without Connor. I was drowning in horror, the weight of my world crashing down on my like a ton of cement, suffocating me until I couldn't breathe. Right when I was sure I would be shattered into a million pieces, Aro spoke up again.

"I suppose we might be able to spare him somehow." His words were like a flash of light as I tumbled into darkness. "Hmm... Alexander, do you have any idea's of how we could spare him?" Aro looked over at his new hansom vampire. He was tall with dirty blond hair. His features perfect like my family's, his eyes the same crimson as the others' in the guard.

"Perhaps..." his voice was smooth as silk when he spoke. For some reason, this new vampire seemed much more resined than the others in the guard. "Maybe he could preform some kind of... task for say?"

"Hmm... a task you say? Well that does sound like a splendid idea! What task could we give you, my fine boy, that would prove to us you have the strength to live without being discovered?"


	10. Task

**Sorry that I haven't written in a while... well more than a while really. But here's the next installment! I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters or the Twilight Saga! Stephenie Meyer does though.**

The whole plane-ride back to Washington I clung to Connor. I felt like I couldn't let him out of my sight now that I had him back. I wasn't about to come so close to losing him ever again.

When we had arrived at the airport and took the half hour drive home, it seemed like the world had stopped. Nobody had discussed Aro's task since the words had left his mouth. As I held my son's hand, Aro's plan kept repeating itself over and over, his lips forming the phrases and that wicked smile stretching across his face. "Connor must learn to love someone without revealing our secret." It was ridiculous. You couldn't force someone to love, plus, though very mature for his age, Connor was hardly two years old! The Volturi claimed that they would return in a couple of months or at most, a year. He only had one year to fall in love in the best of circumstances. I knew he was just as baffled, if not more, than I was. It wasn't even like he could make someone fall in love with him. Of course he could, in a sense, do that, but the task was for him to fall in love.

"Hey Connor, wanna go to the beach? There are lots of hot babes there." Emmett chuckled. Rosalie gave him a scowl.

"No thanks." said Connor frowning. "Plus it's raining."

"Never stops me." He laughed, elbowing Connor in the ribs. Rosalie shot another glare.

"I think I just need some air." and with that, Connor slipped out of the room with incredible grace.

Connor was gone most of the morning and I began to worry that he'd been hurt, so I followed his scent in order to find him. He'd traveled many miles out through the wilderness, over the river and through the woods. Past his grandmother's house. After nearly an hour of straight running, I discovered him sitting atop a tree branch high in a great fir the overlooked the mountains. I climbed it quickly then sat by his side. I'm sure he'd heard me from miles away, but he didn't turn even when I spoke to him.

"I know it's overwhelming. This isn't something any of us were prepared for, especially you."

"It's not fair." He said under his breath. Connor never whines, he's so polite and well behaved, so this sounded like more of declaration than a complaint.

"I know Sweetie." I whispered. "We'll find a way around this. Don't you worry."

"How can I not worry? I'm going to die and you are going to die and... they're going to kill us all! It doesn't matter if we didn't do anything! They'll find a way to pin something on us!" He let out a snarl and suddenly fell from the treetop and landed on all four paws after much ripping sounds, having transformed into a wolf. I slid down the trunk and landed gently beside him. As I stroked between his ears he growled slightly, then let out a howl that made the forest go silent and sent shutters down my spine. In a moment, it was returned by other wolves from all around the forest. There was also a sharp bark and a whimper that was full of pain. My hand, which was still on his face, transferred images from his mind into my own. They showed him running through the wild and finding that dog. With that, he swooped under me so that I was on his back and took off through the forest. Even though I'm quite fast myself, Connor's speed is faster. He's faster than a full vampire, faster than even my father. He was easily keeping a steady speed of more than 200 miles per hour. It was actually quite exhilarating, like I was living on the edge, not that we weren't all ready.

In a few minutes, we were in the large valley that we'd just been looking over a moment ago. I got off his back as he perked up his ears, his senses open, searching for the injured canine. We spotted him at nearly the same time and dashed over. He was just a regular wolf, but was injured indeed. A deep slash was apparent on his side and red blood oozed from the cut. Luckily, Carlisle had taught me how to resist blood. It was easier for me seeing that I'm not a full vampire. Connor is just a natural. He hunts like all of us, but it doesn't tempt him unless he chooses to let his senses rule him. He morphed back into human-form in order to more easily investigate the situation. Luckily, do to some mystery that we have not yet figured out yet, Connor always still has clothes on when he changes back. It's times like these where I am very grateful, even if he is my son.

"We have to take him back or else he'll die." I say aloud. "But we should go to a vet, because I don't trust Uncle Jasper still. He's temperamental." I joked.

"Good idea." he conferred.

Connor picked up the wolf and ran at a slow speed for him in order to keep the wolf safe, so I was able to keep up with him. I'm unsure of whether animals are very comfortable at speeds like that or not. In another hour we were at the garage and the wolf had stopped whimpering all together which we took as a bad sign. Connor found some towels to wrap the damp dog in to keep it warm, not the Connor himself wasn't a heater enough already, and I started up my Porsche. We drove to the nearest veterinarian office which was just outside of Forks. We could both hear his heart still beating and his blood still rushing so we knew at least he was still alive. We burst through the doors and pretended that the dog was heavy because he seemed nearly one hundred pounds.

"Oh my goodness!" the receptionist cried as we approached the desk carrying a full grown wolf swathed in towels. "We'll see you in just a moment." She stuttered as she glanced up at our flawless faces. She fumbled with some papers before rushing away through an employee door.

"Felix?" she called. "There's an emergency!" A man named Dr. Felix Romanski emerged in full medical gear.

"Dear Lord..." he said under his breath as he saw us. I don't know if he was talking about our faces, seeing that most people gasp or just stare, or the dog. Most likely the dog. Dr. Felix held out his arms as if to help so Connor shared the weight with him even though he wasn't a problem to hold alone. They sidestepped awkwardly down a hallway and into a sanitary looking office with mint green walls and a silver examination table in which the lay the wolf on. We stepped into a corner as Dr. Felix and his assistant prodded at the dog's wound. Even though I knew I wouldn't loose myself to my instincts, smelling the blood still burned my throat.

"Luckily, you found him just in time." Dr. Felix said after examining the dog. "The wound doesn't appear to be infected, but he'll need many stitches. May I ask what happened to him?" Connor and I looked at each other. It's not like we could say, well Connor was pissed because the rulers of the vampire world gave him one year to love someone and he's only two years old so he accidentally fell from the top of a tree because he turned into a wolf. Then he howled and this wolf cried and we could tell it was in pain so we picked it up and ran a hundred miles through the woods and got into my Porsche Panamera and drove here. I think that might give a little bit away.

"We found him on the side of the road. I don't know how long he's been like that but we drove right here." Connor said quickly. They bought it and took him away to give him stitches. We were corralled into the waiting room that was sparsely filled with staring people. After a few minutes of waiting, the door swung opened and a rain drenched, middle-aged woman hurried in along with her daughter who carried a small carrying case that contained an animal which smelled like a rabbit. As they walked to the area of chairs close to us, the girl slipped in a puddle of rainwater on the linoleum floor. Connor stood quickly caught the girl in one arm and the rabbit in the other before they hit the floor. Looking awed, she thanked him.

"I'm Marissa." she said softly.

"Connor." He replied, and with his eyes full of light, they sat down beside each other.


End file.
